This invention pertains to fine particle separators and filters. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices which use acoustic wave energy for segregating very fine particles according to their size or weight. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for sorting and segregating particles which are less than ten (10) microns in diameter.